terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террария вики:Chat/Logs/29 March 2014
09:30 silence 09:30 like silent hill 09:30 lol 09:30 silent hill 09:30 dat wow 09:30 wow silent 09:31 wow 09:31 so hill 09:31 such silent 09:31 such so 09:31 wow 09:31 mistakez 09:31 such warhammer 09:32 dunno why warhammer 09:32 just so cool 09:32 such wow 09:32 such hammer 09:32 im hammer tu 09:32 lol 09:32 wanna be warhammer 09:34 lol 09:34 dat font 09:34 so doge 09:34 such skill 09:34 so much css 09:35 jussst luk at dis 09:35 https://www.dropbox.com/s/attqoyhl19m325l/231423423.JPG 09:35 such screen shot 09:35 lol 09:35 shot the screen 09:35 in the knee 09:35 with arrow 09:35 lol 09:35 such skyrim 09:35 such wow 09:35 wow 09:35 skyrim 09:36 wow 09:36 dragons 09:36 spike 09:36 lol spike 09:36 stfu 09:36 my little pony spike 09:36 STFU 09:36 kno that man 09:36 so small 09:36 and purple 09:37 what a fag 10:25 There was an error accepting this trade offer. Please try again later. 10:25 You cannot trade with CSLNG | Ovigyte. 10:25 Чё? 10:25 Ваще охренели? 10:25 There was an error accepting this trade offer. Please try again later. 10:25 You cannot trade with CSLNG | Ovigyte. 10:25 Чё? 10:25 Ваще охренели? 10:37 день добрый 10:37 подскажите чтото может увеличить количество вампирских ножей? 10:37 Думаю, ничто. 10:38 добрый,я тоже так думаю,andrey79 вы где играете?на андроид или пк 10:38 а ктонить с ними бегает в тыквенную луну? 10:38 пк 10:39 ясно а то у меня сейчас телефон рядом лежит и террария открыта если что поищю) 10:41 та тут даже не понятно что искать 10:41 всмысле? 10:42 в терра-вики прямо про увеличение ножей не сказано ) 10:42 увеличение количества 10:42 ну так добавь,что мешает? 10:42 кто-нить проходил тыквенную луну полностью? 10:42 дык я сам не знаю ) 10:43 ну может в ютубе поискать? 10:44 на английском? 10:44 В Террарию играют только немытые хипстеры 10:44 Вы безнадежно отстаете от мейнстрима. 10:44 ))) 10:44 Блин 10:44 Скобки... 10:44 Банить бы за них. 10:45 а во что мытые играют? ) 10:45 Копатели Онлайн 10:45 когда делать нечего можно и поиграть особенно в андроид,а на компе я в майн играю ну пару раз пытался террарию скачать так невышло... 10:45 Мытые поднимают деньги на фритуплейных игорях. 10:46 нее я 3д майн не перевариваю 10:46 Хаммер, что у тебя с лицом? 10:46 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-03/29/xqv7zypjl83v.png Чёрт его знает. 10:46 не притягивает совсем, тли дело террарива - ностальгия + крутость песочная 10:46 Я теперь обратно в Инквизицию. 10:47 Ради того, чтобы Деметрий облил понифагов напалмом 10:47 Malganus как пройти полностью тыквеную луну с вампирскими ножами? ) 10:47 Людей с раком мозга нужно убивать. Милосердие. 10:47 Никак 10:47 Опачки. 10:47 Да вы только посмотрите, что творится. 10:47 ага похоже на то 10:47 а как пройти тогда тыквенную луну? 10:47 Можно только за мага 10:48 это надо гидру с папирусом скоробея? 10:48 или жук-геркулеса 10:48 Это шаман 10:48 А маг такой другим страдает 10:49 ну шидра этоже магическое оружие, тоже должна восполнять здровье 10:49 гидра 10:49 гидра дождь ну и шариком долбить 10:50 Гидра не магическое оружие. 10:50 дождем и шариком пробовал неполучается 10:50 ааа 10:50 хреново 10:55 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-03/29/5xnabamd31jt.png 10:55 Iz gud. 10:56 Кому как, я не люблю всю серию FF. 10:56 а если за мага играть то девайсы на что прокачивать нужно? 10:56 2 old 4 ya. 10:56 ну эмблемы там всяие 10:57 Легко определить, достаточно читать описание аксессуаров. 10:37 день добрый 10:37 подскажите чтото может увеличить количество вампирских ножей? 10:37 Думаю, ничто. 10:38 добрый,я тоже так думаю,andrey79 вы где играете?на андроид или пк 10:38 а ктонить с ними бегает в тыквенную луну? 10:38 пк 10:39 ясно а то у меня сейчас телефон рядом лежит и террария открыта если что поищю) 10:41 та тут даже не понятно что искать 10:41 всмысле? 10:42 в терра-вики прямо про увеличение ножей не сказано ) 10:42 увеличение количества 10:42 ну так добавь,что мешает? 10:42 кто-нить проходил тыквенную луну полностью? 10:42 дык я сам не знаю ) 10:43 ну может в ютубе поискать? 10:44 на английском? 10:44 В Террарию играют только немытые хипстеры 10:44 Вы безнадежно отстаете от мейнстрима. 10:44 ))) 10:44 Блин 10:44 Скобки... 10:44 Банить бы за них. 10:45 а во что мытые играют? ) 10:45 Копатели Онлайн 10:45 когда делать нечего можно и поиграть особенно в андроид,а на компе я в майн играю ну пару раз пытался террарию скачать так невышло... 10:45 Мытые поднимают деньги на фритуплейных игорях. 10:46 нее я 3д майн не перевариваю 10:46 Хаммер, что у тебя с лицом? 10:46 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-03/29/xqv7zypjl83v.png Чёрт его знает. 10:46 не притягивает совсем, тли дело террарива - ностальгия + крутость песочная 10:46 Я теперь обратно в Инквизицию. 10:47 Ради того, чтобы Деметрий облил понифагов напалмом 10:47 Malganus как пройти полностью тыквеную луну с вампирскими ножами? ) 10:47 Людей с раком мозга нужно убивать. Милосердие. 10:47 Никак 10:47 Опачки. 10:47 Да вы только посмотрите, что творится. 10:47 ага похоже на то 10:47 а как пройти тогда тыквенную луну? 10:47 Можно только за мага 10:48 это надо гидру с папирусом скоробея? 10:48 или жук-геркулеса 10:48 Это шаман 10:48 А маг такой другим страдает 10:49 ну шидра этоже магическое оружие, тоже должна восполнять здровье 10:49 гидра 10:49 гидра дождь ну и шариком долбить 10:50 Гидра не магическое оружие. 10:50 дождем и шариком пробовал неполучается 10:50 ааа 10:50 хреново 10:55 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-03/29/5xnabamd31jt.png 10:55 Iz gud. 10:56 Кому как, я не люблю всю серию FF. 10:56 а если за мага играть то девайсы на что прокачивать нужно? 10:56 2 old 4 ya. 10:56 ну эмблемы там всяие 10:57 Легко определить, достаточно читать описание аксессуаров. 11:16 +4% damage на русском это будет +4% к урону? 11:16 Дыа. 11:27 Турист, есть ящики? 11:27 А если найду? 11:28 Ек до ящиков мне. 11:28 Не* 11:30 За рубль купи 11:16 +4% damage на русском это будет +4% к урону? 11:16 Дыа. 11:27 Турист, есть ящики? 11:27 А если найду? 11:28 Ек до ящиков мне. 11:28 Не* 11:30 За рубль купи 11:31 http://firepic.org/images/2014-03/29/q1fm36mq4ra4.png 11:31 Naaaaaaaaah. 11:32 Гекс 11:35 Блдж. 11:35 Ад. 11:35 На 77. 11:36 привет 11:52 Второй раз на 77. 12:02 Кого? 12:03 <Террария андроид в> Привет 12:04 <Террария андроид в> Кто в сети :-) 12:05 <Террария андроид в> =< 12:08 <Террария андроид в> /хоть кто-то отзавись 11:31 http://firepic.org/images/2014-03/29/q1fm36mq4ra4.png 11:31 Naaaaaaaaah. 11:32 Гекс 11:35 Блдж. 11:35 Ад. 11:35 На 77. 11:36 привет 11:52 Второй раз на 77. 12:02 Кого? 12:03 <Террария андроид в> Привет 12:04 <Террария андроид в> Кто в сети :-) 12:05 <Террария андроид в> =< 12:08 <Террария андроид в> /хоть кто-то отзавись 12:57 всем привет 12:58 Msi1 ты тут? 12:58 Да 12:57 всем привет 12:58 Msi1 ты тут? 12:58 Да 01:20 привет всем 01:20 давайте в террарию 01:20 привет всем 01:20 давайте в террарию 04:47 кто знает одного "апоснава поцыка" 26Молния72? 04:54 прив 04:56 Неведомая кость стуканите кому надо 04:56 Ок. 2014 03 29